koi no yokan
by kiiyosan
Summary: 'A gentle heart is tied with an easy thread.' - George Herbert. AraHika, in 5 drabbles. Written for AraHika Day.


**Kiyo's Note:** It's AraHika day. God knows how much time I've wasted today just thinking of these dorks. An AraHika day won't be complete without an AraHika fanfic, am I right? Let us venture forth!

**Summary: **'A gentle heart is tied with an easy thread.' - George Herbert. AraHika, in 5 drabbles. Written for AraHika Day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danball Senki Wars.

**Warnings: **A makeout session.

* * *

**1\. '**_Love is when you meet someone who tells you something new about yourself.'_ **-Andre Breton**

Sena Arata is a cheerful, happy go-lucky teen. Hoshihara Hikaru is a quiet and reserved fellow (who can be quite stubborn given the situation. Izumo Haruki knows this all too well.) People still wonder how these two can even get along. Heck, even Yuno wonders about it from time to time.

Now, you'd expect Hikaru to be the more observant one, right?

_Wrong._

Surprise, surprise, it's Arata.

It's Arata who notices every little detail about everything.

He notices the concerned looks Haruki sends each of them whenever they weren't themselves, he notices how Sakuya whistles whenever he's in a good mood, and he notices how Yuno doesn't touch the strawberries in her parfait till the last bite.

He doesn't say them out loud though. He's not dumb and he knows when to hold his tongue... well, sometimes.

He tries, he really does. But he can't help slipping up from time to time.

He slipped up once. In front of Hikaru, of all people. He hadn't meant to say it, but he couldn't help blurting the words out.

_They had been in their shared bedroom. It had been a long day and Arata had flopped onto his bed as soon as he got the chance. Hikaru, being the more patient one (not by much though), had decided to do some revision before settling in to sleep._

_Staring at the blonde from his bed, the redhead noticed something about his roommate._

_Arata had been in a hazy, sleep induced state of mind and he really hadn't mean't to say it out loud._

_"Hey, Hikaru..."_

_"Mm?" The blond spared him a glance before returning to his work._

_"... You have really beautiful eyes. They're a really nice violet colour. People would normally overlook it, but when the light catches your eye, they seem to bright up. As if there are flames dancing inside of them."_

_"..."_

_"... Hikaru?"_

Haruki doesn't question Hikaru's refusal to speak to Arata the next morning, despite Arata doing everything he could to get his attention. He just sighs and Sakuya gives him a pat on the back.

"Hikaru! Come on, talk to me! You won't even _l__ook_ at me!"

He does, however, note the red tint colouring the blond's cheeks.

* * *

**2\. **_'__Love is a game that two can play and both win.'_ **-Eva Gabor**

His face is flushed, his shirt's completely unbuttoned and his jacket has been flung to some part of the room.

There's also a grinning Arata on top of him. ( _How Hikaru wishes he could punch the smug grin off his roommate's face. He then remembers it's an option. _)

God knows how he must look right now. His hair's lost its usual ponytail and was now a sprawled mess on Arata's bed, and he could feel his face heating up.

Honestly, all he had asked Arata was whether he had any extra pens as his had run out of ink.

He probably shouldn't have left his jacket half unbuttoned, now that he thinks about it. He also shouldn't have leant over the redhead when the boy wasn't responding to him. _Oh, how heroes fall_.

That had led to Arata giving him a glance before grinning and pulling him down to the bed. He had tried to protest but Arata was..._ convincing_, to say the least.

Arata had caught the blond's lips before he could speak and Hikaru couldn't speak anymore. The feeling of Arata's lips on his had felt so good. Sure, he hadn't kissed anyone besides Arata but, as loathe as he is to admit it, Arata was quite skilled in the art of kissing.

Hikaru couldn't help but gasp when he felt Arata's tongue swipe his bottom lip. He nibbled and bit Hikaru's lips, and when Hikaru broke away to catch breath, Arata chose that moment to stick his tongue in. All Hikaru could do was whimper.

_"'Skilled' was an understatement_,' Hikaru thought as he felt his mouth being ravaged and his body being dominated by desire. Arata had pinned his wrists down with one hand and his other hand worked fast to unbutton Hikaru's shirt. Once that was accomplished, he let his hands roam the blond boy's body.

Hikaru could only let out whimpers as pleasure invaded his mind. He could feel Arata's hand work their way on his body. Arata broke the kiss (_much to Hikaru's dismay), _only to continue the kissing on Hikaru's neck. Hikaru let out moans as Arata did his work.

Arata pulled back, and admired his handiwork. Hikaru was a mess beneath him. He never imagined that he would be able to see the stoic blond crumble into a hot and flushed mess. He grinned.

"You really should learn to not be such a distraction, Hikaru."

Hikaru blinked. A distraction, huh?

_'Well, two can play at that game,'_ He smirked.

"As punishment for accusing me of being a distraction.."

Arata blinked as well. Punishment?

"...I'm not going to lend you my notes for the next exam."

"Wha..." Arata took a few minutes to process the information. His grin vanished, only to be replaced with a frustrated scowl.

"...Hikaru, _th__at's not fair_!"

Hikaru had to turn his head to the side to hide his laugh.

* * *

**3\. **_What is love? It is the morning and the evening star._ -**Sinclair Lewis**

Sena Arata sighed.

Why was it so easy to fall asleep in class but so hard to fall asleep at night, in the comfort of his own bed and room? He blames the coffee Sakuya had handed to him earlier.

He tossed and turned, becoming entangled in his blanket before giving up and letting sleep come to him.

He glances to the side and watches as Hoshihara Hikaru sleeps peacefully, breath after breath leaving his body.

Arata smiles a bit, unexpected relief flooding his body. It was nice to see that nightmares no longer invaded the blond boy's dreams.

He glances again and observes Hikaru. He decides to get out of bed, and he kneels next to Hikaru's bed.

He notes how peaceful his expression was, how he lets out tiny kitten breaths as he sleeps. How his blond hair spilled around and how his bangs frames his face. He also notes how.. _angelic_ the boy looked while asleep.

_'But what if Hikaru stops breathing right here and right now?'_

His ever-traitorous thoughts had awakened. He shook his head, willing them to stay down.

It was _pure agony_ when Hikaru was at the hospital.

He doesn't want to know how it'd be like if Hikaru _never came back_.

_No more scoffs, no more frowns and no more arguments. No more small smiles, no more touches and no more of his voice._

_'...No more Hikaru.'_

It's a frightening thought and he doesn't want to dwell on it any longer. He shook his head once more, clearing his mind of such thoughts.

Arata leans back and watches the boy sleep, finding comfort in doing so.

_'But Hikaru is alive right now, and that's all that matters.'_

Arata smiles and decides to watch over Hikaru as he sleeps. Peace flooded his mind.

... That is, until Hikaru wakes up and Arata has to explain why he was staring at Hikaru in the middle of the night like a creep.

* * *

**4.**_ 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'_ -**Alfred Tennyson**

Hikaru wonders sometimes. He has a tendency to wonder about things.

What would his life be like if he hadn't met Arata on that fateful day?

Would he still be the same? Would he have gotten along with the others, if Arata hadn't been there?

'_Probably not,' _Hikaru knows the answer and he smiles.

Sena Arata was the biggest change that affected his life. He was Hikaru's complete opposite. (_E__xcept in terms of stubbornness. Haruki could agree with that._)

They were bonded and even Hikaru agreed with that.

They had been roommates, rivals, friends and most importantly, lovers.

Hikaru still remembers everything they had experienced together. The confessions, the announcement of their marriage, the kisses... He remembered everything so very clearly.

Arata had been the best thing that ever happened to him. He wouldn't deny that.

He sighs and bends down to place his hand on the polished gravestone.

"We led a good life, Arata. Even if it was for a short while.. I'll never forget you, my dear."

He reaches for the basket his- _their_ daughter was currently holding. He takes the bouquet of flowers out and places it on the grave before standing up and smiling slightly.

"_Thank you for the memories._"

With that, he grabs the little girl and slowly makes his way down the hill before he could unleash the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Daddy, when is Papa coming back? Why is he in the ground now? Is he going to come out?"

The little girl quips and Hikaru can't help it.

"... Please don't cry, Daddy. I'm sorry I asked.."

He makes a mental note to tell little Sena Haruka about her Papa as soon as possible.

Slowly, but surely, he'll tell her everything.

* * *

**5\. **_'L__oving you is both my biggest weakness and greatest strength.'_ -**Unknown**

The cafe had been empty that day. Arata was actually quite surprised at the lack of customers, but he wasn't going to complain.

It had only been him and Hikaru at the time. Sakuya had left something in class, and Haruki had offered to wait for him. He had told the other two to go on, telling them that they'll catch up later.

Hikaru hadn't denied the offer, which surprised Arata. Hikaru wasn't normally compliant but today was an exception. The blond had been quite off today.

Arata hadn't questioned it but he certainly was curious.

They quickly found a place, sat down and ordered. Cheesecake for Hikaru and a parfait for Arata, as always. They then settled down in their seats. Arata had been looking around the cafe when Hikaru piped up.

"Hey, Arata.."

"Hm? Something wrong, Hikaru?" Arata tilts his head. Had Hikaru decided to open up to him?

"Well.. I was curious about something.." The blond looks away, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"What is it?" He gives Hikaru a smile, coaxing him to go on.

"_... Why did you fall in love with me?_"

If Arata had been holding a glass of water, it would have slipped from his grasp right there and then.

"E-eh? Why the sudden question?" He could feel his face heating up.

"W-what's with that reaction?" Hikaru scowls. "Just answer the question.."

Arata coughs and scratches his head. "Well.. I fell in love with you.. because you're you."

Hikaru opens his mouth to protest but Arata holds up a hand to stop him.

"You're you. You may be cold and apathetic, and most people might be scared of you.. but not me."

Here, he pauses and takes one of Hikaru's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"To me, you're amazing. You have flaws, and I love all of them. No one in this world is entirely perfect because they are perfect in their own ways. That includes you. When we first met, you were distant.. but look at where we are now. You can open up to others. You can talk to me freely. Heck, I'm your boyfriend now."

He squeezes the blond's hand.

"I love how serious you are about LBXs. I love how you stuck by my side after all this time. I love how you manage to keep me grounded, if I ever go too far. You are my weakness and you are my strength. But most of all..."

He slowly lifts Hikaru's hand.

".. You are Hoshihara Hikaru and I love you."

He winks and kisses the tips of Hikaru's fingers.

_"And nothing will ever change that."_

Arata looks up and gives his boyfriend a smile. Hikaru's face was flaming red and he was covering it with his free hand. Arata grabs the other hand, forcing Hikaru to look at him.

Hikaru gives the redhead a look before sighing and smiling slightly.

_"I love you too, you dork."_

* * *

**A/N: **... I hadn't expected it to be this long. Oh, look, I finished just in time too! Read and review, as always! Haooy AraHika Day!


End file.
